The Good Diclonius
by Saneperson92
Summary: This is my extra character Niko. He has had a rough life like the others but thinks differently than the others. Will he save everyone or die trying?
1. Preface

**Preface**

Mr. Edwin, Agent for the Police Department, Age 35

I shoved my way through the crowded subway with the frail teenager behind me. Every head turned to see him. The trip had been one big staring contest for everyone astounded by the boy. We had put in special material just in case he would go back on his agreement. Since he had no horns like the others he just seemed like a mad men to them. Poor people didn't know that the boy could have slaughtered them all in cold blood within seconds but all they thought is he heard voices in his head.

We started to walk up the main road but I decided I was just going to get a cab. I would probably have to walk down to the lab due to elevator malfunction. Why build a lab so deep underground then have faulty elevators. I bet the boy wouldn't have a problem with it. I wave my hand out for a cab.

The boy who only a couple meters behind asked in a rough voice due to not talking to anyone at the hospital for a week "Why don't you people just kill me, I know you want to,".

I was taking back by the speech that I turned quickly to avoid his eyes. His eyes had driven me crazy ever since I saw the kid sitting in the hospital. With his eyes fixed on the drawing pad next to him. They said that's all he did when he was there, he wouldn't speak and was threatened to eat. He wasn't asked if he wanted to go to this lab but told when and how.

I answered in the best business tone I could make "because you could help cure the disease," it didn't work my voice was shaky and trembling.

I didn't believe in what they were doing and thought it was wrong but business was business. They had taken my brother's first daughter because she displayed horns at birth. I remembered that day like it was yesterday. My brother stood by the crib defended everyone off until he was tackled down. He killed himself that night, and his wife was taken to an institute. It reminded that it would be the baby's third birthday next Wednesday. I might go visits their graves. The boy could tell I was daydreaming and kept quiet looking around at the moving cars next to us. He held his hand up to wave a cab over.

I then changed my mind and began to walk; puzzled he began to walk behind me again. I figured I would let him walk because he might not ever be able to it again. We crossed the street to a nicely built sky scraper.

"This is the place," I said out loud to myself so the boy could hear.

We entered and walked to the huge oak desk in the front of the lobby. Once we approached the secretary's eyes grew in fear probably taken back by the dark brown material the boy was wrapped in and pointed us to the left hall down the stairs and a soldiers will be waiting she said while attempting to breathe again. I walked toward the door and turned around. The boy stopped to a sudden stop and looked at me with sad eyes.

"This is where you will be for now on, I don't know you very well but it was nice to meet you," I said in a pleasant but shaky tone.

He looked down and quickly turned around "grab that piece of paper," he insisted, "it's for you".

Hesitant I reached into the back pocket and pulled the paper out. When I opened it I was taken back. It was an amazingly drawn sunset with pencil. I stared at it with large eyes. This boy was different than the others. Only one person has been hurt by his arms, he had been good throughout his years, and he is nothing but nice to a stranger who is walking him to his death.

"Thanks," was all I got out when the door next to us slammed open.

Two soldiers and a man in a lab coat walked their way out of the door. I quickly folded the paper and slipped it in my back pocket.

"Mr. Moore, we expected you later," they said in a stale tone.

"Yeah well I have meetings in America tomorrow and I needed to do this," I responded and added "How did you know I was here?"

They shuffled near the door with the soldiers gripping their guns with much might and staring the boy down as a target.

"The secretary told us, we must be going Mr. Moore we thank you for your cooperation and hope to see you soon."

They began moving the boy to the opened door a started to back away when turned around I saw the boy was staring at me.

I quickly asked "What is your name?" I they were now out of the doorway and I heard a faint answer "Niko".


	2. Chapter 1 : Caught

**Chapter 1: Caught**

Niko: Age 17

When I first got there they had sit in an empty room with absolutely nothing. No chair or desk I just sat there on the ground. I stared at the mirror placed directly in the middle of the wall. I felt the feared eyed stare at me in fear. I had been in this room for two days now. They would occasionally slip in some food or walk me to the nearest bathroom but only heavily guarded. They were devising what to do with me and how. They probably looked at me as a guinea pig to their inhuman experiments. It didn't matter; I wasn't a human to them, I wasn't even human to myself. I closed my eyes. Flashes of my life went through like a movie. I couldn't believe I was here. I hid the invisible arms my whole life. I didn't hurt anyone, but he deserved it.

The door pushed open, I quickly looked up.

"Hello Niko, I'm Mr. Miyu and this is Mr. Uko he pointed to the man behind him, and we will be transferring you to your cell" he said while they shuffled to the corner of the wall.

Mr. Miyu was slightly tall man with short black hair while the other was short and wore a clean cut.

"What do you want me to do" I responded automatically.

This seemed like the only chance I would be able to speak. He threw a dark brown coat at me. The weight of the fabric threw me off for a second. I remembered it was the jacket that was proven to hold my secret arms in, what they called them, vectors I believe.

"I'm I to wear this" I smartly remarked.

"Such a smartass for a man being sent to death!" the short man spoke.

I felt my stomach knot up.

"No need to get angry," the man said coolly and turned to me, "Now I'm going to need you to put on that jacket while we take you to the lab's cell, after you won't have to wear it".

I turned to the jacket and looked back at him. I didn't know whether to fight it or just take it. I knew where I was going I was going to die and the part that made me sick most was I didn't care, not after that day.

It was sunny, hot day in the middle of town. My sister and I were walking home from school. It was such a beautiful day, with nothing blocking the sun form hitting our backs as we walked. My sister Kio was always a step behind while we were walking.

"Kio if you ever want to walk next to me you must pick up your feet" I said in a mocking tone.

"Niko, mom told you not to pick on me!" she said with a slight whine as if she would tear up.

"Oh come on, I was only joking" I responded.

I turned to Kio, her eyes grew wet.

"Now Kio don't cry about it, your small and to keep up with me you would have to run, I was only joking,"

Her tear didn't go away so I stopped at the small store down at the end of our street.

"We are going to be late now but I'm sorry I hurt you feelings," I said in a sorry tone and handed her the small piece of chocolate I had just purchased.

"Thank you Niko," she gave the warmest smile. I had always remembered that smile.

"Quite day dreaming you brat!" the guard yelled at me.

We must have been to the lab because they were leading me to a cell looking place that had no windows and a slot toward the bottom of the door. Great I had been sent to an invisible prison no one knew about and for no wrong doing. I had every right to do it to him. I had let my mind wander. I remember the hate in his eyes, the burning sensation I got from the glare. My sisters scream. My eyes filled up with cold tears. I had cried enough that day to where I was surprised at the tears which made them come more.

"Don't be a crybaby, the boss wants to see you in an hour," the guard vigorously said.

I had known the man for ten minutes and knew I would never like him, in fact I hated him. For his job and his blinded thinking. This world would never live in harmony due to the blinded eyes of it people. The people would destroy each other before the earth would have time to cause something. The guard opened my cell door, and pushed me in. The cell was a small room that consisted of a small bed, thin blanket, and a desk. In the corner there was a wall that led to a small bathroom. Above there was a small light bulb that would consist of my light until I die. On the desk lay thirty or so sketchbooks with variety of pencils.

"This is where you stay, twenty four seven unless your needed for an experiment.

The man's face grew an evil grin. With that he headed for the exit of the cell.

"Who gave me the sketchbooks?" I quickly asked the man before he was out.

"The agencies guard, what's his name I don't know" the guard said without care.

He turned and left me in the empty room. At that moment I felt the flood on sudden loneliness into me. I turned and examined the desk, it was a simple desk and it must have been at least four years old. I knew by the style. I was always good at school, I knew more than most kids due to the consent reading I did since I picked up my first book. My mother always had an issue with me never socializing with the real world and always hiding in my reality made from books. I didn't talk to the kids my age because they were always fed the beliefs of their parents which caused them to be just as blind.

Once when I was ten I was sitting at the playgrounds bench reading a book on art in the ancient Japanese times when a kid my age walked up to me.

"What's your name? What are you doing? Can I join?" he asked question after question.

"Uh okay," I responded in a confused tone.

"Okay so what are we doing," he asked while rubbing his hands together as if we were going to do heavy work.

"Uh I'm reading a book on ancient Japanese art," I said in the exact confused tone.

"What's so important about it," in an understanding voice.

I felt a sudden jolt of happiness no one has ever asked me what I read but Kio but she barely understood most of what I said. For the rest of the day until the street lamps lit up, this boy and I had talked all about what was in the book. At first he didn't have a clue but was very open minded and enjoyed my passion for it.

"Well I have to, do you want to meet again here tomorrow?" the boy asked with a yawn.

"That would be great," I responded while picking up my book. The boy smiled and I smiled in return.

"You know I have been talking to you for a couple of hours now and I didn't even ask your name, my mom would kill me if she found out how rude that is" the boy said while he extended his arm to mine "the names Kasco".

I took his hand and shook it while we laughed. "My names Niko" I waved as he walked away.

That was such a day. The next day he came, he brought his own book and we sat the whole day. He even brought a comic book and was surprised that I had read the same. We had spent a whole week together talking about book, comic, and our futures. We were only ten so our futures look like fairytales to others. I was so excited to get up every morning to meet up with Kasco.

Well whatever is good must go bad some time. A little while later I was waiting at the usual bench waiting for Kasco. I was staring at the sky, which was covered with dark gray clouds. It was going to rain, I could feel it. Kasco and I would have to find shelter so the books would get ruined. I turned to see Kasco walking up the playgrounds trail. He had a crestfallen face while he was walking up to me. He stopped a few feet short of the bench.

Without looking up he spoke in a soft voice "My parents say I don't need to waste my time learning something I will never need," he took an unfinished breath "and they say I should make friends with active people in the community if I ever want to be respected."He looked up apology deep in his eyes. With that he had turned around and walked away.

It began to rain I felt a twig of pain. He had been the only friend I had, but society had pushed him away. My body twitched, no I yelled to myself stay in. I felt the burn in my back. I held my breath in, my eyes burned and blurred. My chest burned with hate. Finally the burning stopped, that was close. I felt the cold rain fall on my arms and looked to the dark sky. I wonder when this world would learn that one day there will be nothing for them if they don't stop.


	3. Chapter 2: The Cell

**Chapter 2: The Cell**

After the guard had left I began to search my surrounding. The room wasn't big; the bed was a thin mattress with a cotton blanket. What really caught my attention were the sketch books and the pencils. I must have lost track of time for the guard knocked on the door of the cell.

"Time to see the boss," the guard announced with an evil grin.

I was guessing was not liked most throughout this laboratory. I turned around for the door.

"No, "the guard said shaking his finger, "You know the drill".

I grabbed the jacket slugged on my bed and put it on.

"Now don't you look cute?" the guard ignorantly called out.

I gave him a dirty look and he hit me to the wall.

"I wouldn't piss me off!" he yelled while he pushed me back again.

Even If I wanted to fight I couldn't move my real arms. Finally after multiple time of pushing another guard finally came in.

"Come on were going to be late!" he yelled at the other guard.

"Yeah, yeah," he pulled me to my feet. "Let's go brat," was all he said before he started hauling me out the cell door by my wrapped arm.

They were taking me down a large hallway where the ceiling must have been thirty feet from the floor. The walls were deep blue with thin gold strips running down the walls. Most of the decorations on the wall had a hint of gold to tie everything together. After five minutes of walking down the hall we finally came to a stop at a giant oak, double door. The guard that was always walking behind us came and opened the first door than the second.

The guard pushed me into the giant office. It was a huge ballroom looking room with a grand desk with a couch in front of it. There was a man slouched over the desk. He seemed to be on the phone but we were too far to hear his conversation. He waved us over still clutching onto the phone. As we got closer his voice became angrier, it seemed he was yelling at someone for a stupid mistake. I had no idea so I didn't wrap my brain around the reason. We stopped at the back of the couch. He gave a finally yell

"You're not getting any of my money for that!" and slammed the phone onto the ringer.

Causing it to crack a bit, he looked up with fire in his eyes. "Sir this is the boy you have been asking for, Sir," one of the guards spoke up.

"Do I look like a sergeant to you fool!" the man screamed as he stood up in his seat.

I got a closer glimpse of him while he was in the guard's face about calling him sir. He was a well dressed, elder man. He seemed angry at everyone for not much of a reason. He had a light in his eye that told you he wouldn't have any problem killing you.

He ended his rant with "its Director Kakuzawa to you!"

After taking a deep breath he took his seat again and looked at me in a calm manner. "Now who must you be?" he said in an evil tone that made me shiver.

"No answer ugh?" he asked after a short silence.

I didn't like this man and didn't plan on talking to him.

"You will show you elder respect you little brat!" he screamed as he hit me across the face with a closed fist.

I collided with the floor and slid a few feet. I laid there knowing if I got up they would just knock me back down. I rolled over onto my back. My head was the first to hit the floor which caused a terrible headache and my face burned form the impact. I looked up at the ceiling which had a painting of gods across it, I searched throughout the ceiling the find something a wanted draw when I got back to my room, until my eyes became fixed on a light that stood was right above me. The light was a single bulb, while the other likes I had seen in the room were chandeliers.

I stayed fixed on the light until a shadow stepped into my line of site. The guards over sized head came into my view. I closed my eyes while he grabbed my arm and yanked me from the floor.

"Stupid Brat," is what I heard in a rough breath from the guard while he was helping me up.

I steadied myself when I got up. Holding on to the little balance I was given in my genes. I looked up to see the elders eyes filled with an excited burning fire.

"So what proof do we have that he is one?" he asked the guard that had pulled me up.

"Just his dad," the guard answered.

I closed my eyes while they were talking. I remember that day like yesterday. Kio was so happy with her chocolate we walked extra slow so she could finish it. My mother would kill me if she found I had given Kio chocolate before dinner. We passed the beach area and I noticed some high school student making a sand castle. Too bad their sand castle would be destroyed by the high tide tonight. The castle seemed pretty well done. The street lamp flickered on.

"Kio we have to hurry, or we are going to be late and anger mom," I said in a rushed tone while I picked up speed.

"Okay," was all she had time to get out until she picked up speed with me.

We had made it to the gate when I turned around. Kio had chocolate all over her face like a five year should. I grabbed my sleeve and wiped it off.

"Thank you Niko!" she said in glee while she opened the gate for us.

She walked in as I followed. When we got to the front door path I stopped still. There on the porch sat my dad. He was sitting cross on one of the outdoor mats. He had a wrapped bottle sitting next to him. I took a couple of steps further but stepped back as soon as I to a sniff of alcohol. It was strong that it slightly burned my eyes. I covered my mouth with my sleeve. Kio stopped short in front of me, she had smelled it to. She began to take steps back towards me. His face was looking down but slowly looked up. His face looked ten years older than his real age.

"Niko!" he screamed out.

I looked in his eyes while he turned my way, "yes," dad was all I could respond.

"Where have you been, it got dark ten minutes ago?" he said in a slurred voice.

He must have been drinking since we went off to school. His clothes were covered in stains and he had spit run from the side of his mouth. Why did he do that? He had a family, a job, and money. He also had a gambling problem, that's where I believed it started. Some buddies of his from work took him to an underground casino downtown. He stayed there until he lost every penny he had earned that day. When he ran out he begged for more. One of his friends had to pry his hands off of one of the tables. That day after every paycheck he earned he spent there. He would come home around four in the morning, looking like a wreck. He would get angry my mom who worried about the payments and food. He would hit her till he passed out. It didn't matter whoever was in his way he would hurt and wouldn't care. He would have an angry look but that day his look went from evil to the devil himself.

"So since you won't speak, then you will be held in contempt without the privilege to leave!" the elder man.

I had forgotten where I was for a second until I looked up to see the man. I had forgotten his name and I didn't care. He smiled a wicked smile that was worse than the guards.

"I will figure out what to do with you" he added and the guard rotated me toward the door.

On the way back I noticed they were taking me a different way. We passed many glass windows that opened a person to what was going on in that room. I passed a couple of interesting rooms with many tubes, and chemicals. At the end of the hall way we turned right and the right side hall was a wall of glass looking over a container. The container looked as if it was a small room and it had two wholes near the top.

It was the most marvelous contraption I had seen since I got here. A sign over the window announced in cold black letters **"Lucy"**. That night I had a nightmare as if I was stuck in a similar container and could only hear my world. I laid awake for what seemed like hours. I don't think I will be able to last long.


	4. Chapter 3 : The Punishment

**Chapter 3: The Punishment**

We were deep underground in the labs. I could tell because of the feeling and dampness. I had been here a week and hadn't said anymore words since the first day. I didn't get much sleep; I laid there staring at the dark air above me. Sometimes wishing it would disappear and let me suffocate. Over the time I had grew lonely and wish I could see my mother and sister again.

"Finally that monster is gone!" she said with anger in her voice and her eyes to match.

I closed my eyes. I tried to make my breath shallow to my chest wouldn't move. The guard yesterday said I had another meeting with the director today.

"Great," I whispered to myself.

I rolled to my side and felt the cold wall against my arm. I wish this would just end. They haven't taken me out since the day I got here. I walked around my room until I memorized each and every crack in the wall. I hadn't touched the sketch books or the pencils. They reminded me of the guard. He looked as if he knew what he was doing was wrong but it was work and he had to.

"Time to go!" the guard shouted from behind the door.

I turned and grabbed the jacket off the desk's chair. I put it on slowly debating whether this was going to be a good meeting. The guard pushed the heavy door open with a slight breath. He quickly grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out.

"We might be late," he said while dragging me a bit.

This was a new guard. The other one was assigned to the room with the Lucy thing in it. I overheard that it was a girl who was like me but stronger and more dangerous. This guard wasn't as mean as the other but wasn't nice. We walked at a steady pace as we walked past the windows. I paid close attention to Lucy's to see what they were doing. There was nothing but the container. As we were walking to the office, the guard ran into a man named Kurama. His name was displayed on his badge on his chest. He was dressed in a nice suit and had dark sunglasses covering his mysterious eyes.

"Is this number eleven," he asked the guard in a firm voice.

"Yes sir, I'm taking him to see the director" the guard responded.

"Okay, on your way," Kurama said as I was pulled forward.

We arrived at the giant doors and the room had seemed brighter than last time. It must have been the tiny light bulb in my room that caused my eyes to focus less. The guard knocked and then opened the door. We entered the room; it had the same feeling it did last time. The Director sat at his desk in a relaxed position.

"Ah, the prisoner is here," he said with an evil smile.

"They say you haven't spoken a word or shown any vectors," he said in a mocking tone.

"I've got it, we are going to see what you do against your own kind!" the director screamed with excitement.

He turned toward the guard.

"I want him in Lucy's cell tonight at 9:00'oclock sharp got it?"

"Yes sir," he responded and turned me toward the door.

That night I didn't know what to expect. All I knew was I might have to fight for my life.


	5. Chapter 4 : First Encounter

**Chapter 4: First Encounter**

After pushing our way through security near the lab door we stopped at a desk. The lady sitting there was a middle aged woman with deep red glasses.

She looked up. "Is this the new one" she asked in a down tone.

"Yeah the boss wants him in the room to meet his fate, he wants to see if this one will respond" he said in one breath and then pulled me to the door.

"Wait" said a second before the guard opened the door.

I turned around to see her standing now close to her seat. She walked to the front and leaned against it. She was a tall, middle aged woman wearing a lab coat. She stared at me with hard eyes and I stared back.

"Then take him in" was all she said before she turned around.

For if she hadn't turned around so swiftly the guard would have noticed the tear coming out of her eye. She knew what was going on or what was going to happen was wrong. But like everyone else she pushed it away. Even for the deaths it might bring because it was her job, their job and they needed to ignore it. They guard grabbed my arm and hurled me into the dark room. He didn't take one step out of the doorway. It was an invisible fear that marked the room.

"Good luck" the guard quickly said while he just the door with a loud slam.

The room was dark; I stumbled my way to the wall and took the jacket off. They only light in was directly shined on the container. With a closer glance I had noticed the container to be a cocoon type structure. It seemed to be made of a thin metal. The light shined on the container and the metals causing it to reflect in many ways. I saw the holes at the top. I searched for any eyes staring at me but only got a vacant hole. I moved my way through the darkened edges of the room. I held my breath to concentrate and made my way to the front. Suddenly the lights flickered on; I turned to see the director in the glass window looking over the room.

"Lucy!" he said with much force, "I want you to get him to fight back".

"Don't kill him but go to extreme measures if you have to". He smiled his evil grin.

I looked into his aging face. I turned back to the container. I heard a slight tick. Lucy's container had been unlocked and was slowly opening.

"Now Lucy you know what happens if you don't obey, we will be back for him in ten minutes if that's enough" the men said and the windows light disappeared.

For the first time, since I have been in this room, I saw her vectors. They were many of them and they all seemed to stretch far out. I had only recently learned what the things inside of me were called by over hearing a nurse who was talking to an agent.

"Are you sure mama" he asked in a professional tone.

"His father's head was ripped clean off his shoulders, if that's what you mean sure," the elder nurse smartly remarked.

The vectors started to push the container's door open. I wasn't sure what to do or say. My body was in shock and couldn't move. Lucy's foot slid from the opened door. Then followed her leg, and then herself appeared form behind the open door. She wasn't dress with anything. Her hair lay directly in her face to cover her eyes.

Within a blink she shot one of her vectors at me as fast as I could see I dodged to the left and fell. I rolled to my feet and slide to the other side of the room. I looked up to see Lucy hadn't moved an inch. Another vector shot at me with force but I ducked close to the ground. I believed she was becoming irritated. She picked up a box that lay near the door and through it my way. I would have dodged it if it weren't for my clumsiness that made fall the wrong way and the box slammed at me with full force in the face.

Blood started to run down my face. It seeped into my mouth and I spit it out. The pain rushed right to my head and I closed my eyes in pain. I think she may have broken my nose. I opened my eyes and saw Lucy was now slowing making her way towards me.

"Wait! I screamed in a last attempt.

It was too late her vector pierced my shoulder and stayed there. I hollered in pain. The vectors caused a burning sensation similar to the ones I feel. I could feel the vectors burn trying to carve a path out of my body. The burning sensation spread throughout my body taking over my functions. I looked into her eyes and saw her staring at me. She quickly removed the vector and took a step back. I laid there motionless breathing deeply.

"What are you doing" her voice asked in a spine chilling kind of voice. Between each deep breath I took I answered "I'm trying not to get killed," I sat up.

Blood was now pouring down my face. She laughed. "What's so funny," I said while I started to get myself up.

"You, won't fight even if your life is threaten," she replied in a shocked tone.

"No, I don't know about you but I'm not a monster" I replied. She laughed hysterically and started to walk away. She stopped suddenly and wheeled back around.

"You were born as a monster and you will always be a monster" she said while staring into my eyes.

"No, because I refuse to hurt" I hurtfully said while I got to my feet, "I will never".

"Whatever" is all she said before she stepped back into her container and turning to look at me. Her door slowly closed till I saw her no more.

"You will" I heard her say behind the muffling door.

I stood and stared at the room's door until it opened slightly.

"Put the jacket on!" commanded a husky voice.

I walked to the jacket and slid it on. I turned and looked at Lucy and then back at the door. The guard suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Now!" is all he said while he grabbed my arm.

I was suddenly pulled into the brightly lit room I had been in no more than fifteen minutes ago. I squinted my eyes to adjust to the sudden light. Before I could adjust a fist rammed right into my nose and made me topple over onto the floor.

"You will show me your power if it's during your last breath" the voice said with anger.

I looked up but couldn't see his face. Two guards grabbed my arms and dragged me to my cell. Blood dripped a small path to the cell from the room. When we reached it they pushed me in and slammed the door. I just laid there for what seemed like hours.

My nose was a wreck and every blink brought up new tears to fill my face. I rolled off my back and stood up. I walked slowly to my bathroom feeling around not wanting to turn the light on. In the bathroom I searched for the small bulb that lit that section of my cell. When I flipped it on I looked into the small mirror. I couldn't recognize myself with the broken nose and blood.

I wiped the blood off and turned to back to the mirror. My eyes glowed bright read for various reasons and I caught my eyes. I stood in front of the mirror for some time thinking to myself. They weren't going to turn me into a monster, never I thought to myself.


	6. Chapter 5: New Things

**Chapter 5: New things**

I sat up that whole night thinking. I tried to sleep but it just wouldn't come to me. Her words were unraveling everything I thought. They weren't going to turn me into a monster were they? Why were they so determined? I just wanted my family, even though they rejected me, just to see them. I felt a tear roll down my face. I wasn't sure if it was from sadness or pain. He deserved it I'm not going to sit here and justify it.

They looked at me as if I'm a monster but I'm not. I refuse to hurt people who don't do anything. I sat up in my bed and made my way to the farthest wall with clearing. I slid my way down to the floor. I just wanted to be surrounded with nothingness. That was my life and my future as well. Another tear escaped. I wiped it before it got far. I wasn't going to give them wanted I stared at the cells small door for the food. I hated them, I hated them all.

I stood up and turned the light on. Light flooded into the tiny cell. I walked slowly over to the desk and placed my hands on the collecting dust notebooks. I turned my attention towards the pencils and opened the box. They were all nicely sharpened pencils with the name of the color nicely scribed in gold letters on the side. I opened the sketchbook and grabbed a pencil.

I had no idea what I was doing. My hands were moving without my mind knowing any of what I was doing. I started with drawing a wilderness background. It reminded of the meadows in our back yard. Kio would run in circles for hours back there, she just enjoyed the feeling of freedom and I took it away. I closed my eyes to picture the last time I remember her doing it was a beautiful day.

She had the biggest smile and was laughing hysterically.

"Look Niko, I'm a bird!" she screamed while stretching her arms as if she had wings.

I was sitting against a nearby tree drawing the landscape before us.

"That's great Kio, just as long as you don't attempt to jump off of something," I laughed as I said it.

She gave me the funniest face. By the time I noticed I had drawn a little figure in the background. It was a small figure with her arms spread wide. The figure could fly with the freedom, of the drawn sky and run all over it and feel free.

" I'm sorry Kio" I whispered to myself.

I woke up later that night in a cold sweat. I had a nightmare that I was in a mall and started killing everyone for no reason. What scared me the most is the feeling I had of it being the right thing. I rubbed my eyes and got up. I headed to the bathroom to check my nose. While making my way there I stopped at my drawing. It looked differently to me at the moment. I drew the sky a dark storm cloud and a figure flying toward the storm as if they wanted to get hurt. I turned away before I could connect it with anything of mine.

I walked to the bathroom dragging my feet. In the mirror I saw my nose had bruised and the swelling had gone down. I sighed to myself and turned out of the small room into the no bigger room. I had no idea what time it was for it didn't matter. I kept walking to the farthest end and rested my head on the wall. It was cold and I could guess it was still dark or at least morning due to the cold ground. I went and sat on my bed. I wonder if I was going to die here. I know it's not usual to think of ways they might kill you, but with so much time it's hard.

I heard a faint knock on my door. I sat up straight to see who it could be. The door slowly pushed open and a tall figure walked in. I think he thought I was asleep for when I asked who he was he jumped and looked back in shock.

"Put that jacket on," he hissed at me.

"No" was all I could say.

"Fine, just don't hurt me is all I ask," he begged and looked around for a seat.

I wasn't even sure what he was doing was allowed and why did he give up so easily? I started to get up to get the chair, but he waved me down and walked to the desk. About to pick up the chair he looked over at my drawing. While he was examining it I tried to get a better look of him. He looked familiar but due to the lack of leaving this cell I couldn't think from where. He had dark caramel colored hair with a tall body build. He was shaking a slight bit.

"Fine art," he said which brought me out of my mind block.

"Yeah," was all I said, hiding the confusion.

This man standing here shocked me. I had been treated worse than dirt has long as I have been here and here this man was complementing my work. He grabbed the seat and brought it back to right in front of me. He sat down and stayed there with an awkward silence.

After awhile I couldn't stand it so I asked him "May I help you?"

"Oh yeah how rude of me, I'm professor Zick, I am head researcher here with Kurama," he said and somewhat tried to smile but it ended as I twisted frown.

Kurama was the scientist I had passed that one day in the hall. He had asked my guard who I was. There was another awkward moment. I looked around as if something in this room fascinated me even though I knew everything about it. I laughed to myself for noticing how far he was sitting from me. I don't think one person in this building can trust me even though I have done nothing wrong.

"Yes, Kurama wanted me to ask you "What did Lucy say to you in the room?" he said with an interest.

I thought to myself about this, why did they need to know that? Is it some experiment that they wanted to see if I would die or how? Thinking this angered me a little bit.

"Why?" I said in a dark voice that took the tell man back.

"We just wanted to ask" he said in slight panic.

I looked down at my feet and back up at him.

"She said I would turn into a monster in your hands and kill everyone," I said in the same dark voice.

With this note the man got up and turned for the door. "Thank you," he said in a rush and he was out the door.

I sat there quietly for what seemed like hours but only minutes. Wow why was I so surprised by everything here? I'm how far under earth classified as a monster. The worst part was I could imagine his head coming clean off his shoulders. I shuddered a bit. Yet I'm still shocked on how they act and do. I turned to my wall and noticed the tallies. The first day I arrived here I decided to keep tallies to keep the date. Today was the two week anniversary of me being here. The hardest part about staying here was the feeling of being lonely. I hated it so much.

My door quickly opened. I turned my head in shock to see the professor Kurama in the door way. He closed the door behind himself and sat in the empty chair in few steps. He stared at the floor for a few minutes until he looked up.

"I know it's lonely in here and you probably aren't happy," he took a breath, "So you can accompany Nana to a special room for a school type program that is everyday but the holidays".

"It's not much but it's out of here." He finished.

"Is Nana like I am" I questioned.

I haven't heard of any other except for Lucy but only because I had to meet her.

"Yes and the room, is protective of others, so you would be free to roam," he answered.

I wanted to say I would think about it but at this point in time I had nothing going for me and the loneliness was slowly killing me.

I blurted out a "yes!".

On this note he stood up and walked for the door.

He turned around "The director is furious that nothing is working on you, he plans on throwing you back into Lucy's cell to get a reaction" he said. "

I'm not going to react," I responded with confidence.

He gave a small smile because he knew it and walked out of the room. So I was going to get to leave the room. That sounded like good news to me. Even though I'm still trapped at least I could talk to someone else. This excited me. I laid my head on my pillow and closed my eyes. I could hear a faint laughter in my head, but a growing sobbing sound. I pushed the cry away and thought of art. I wonder if they would give a letter to my mother.

I spent some time on it the first day arrived. I had written her how sorry I was and I would one day beg for forgiveness. It wasn't my fault for the way I was born. I had controlled it so well but it just snapped. I went and picked the letter from the desk and walked over to the door. I knocked on it softly.

"What do you want?" a booming voice answered.

"Send this to my family" I responded and slid the letter under the door.

"Like they want a letter from you!" he laughed out "But I will do it," I went back to my bed.

Tomorrow might be the best day I have had here. I smiled a bit to myself thinking what Nana would be like if she was like me. I don't know when but all I knew was it was dark so sudden. I had fallen asleep for all the hours I have missed. Best sleep of my time here.


	7. Chapter 6: Nana

**Chapter 6: Nana**

They gave me ten minutes to get ready. I went and grabbed the new clothes they had slid into my cell and headed to the bathroom. While getting dressed, I successfully hit my head three times give me a severe headache. I didn't care my skull felt like it had been hit a hundred times. I was leaving this cursed cell and I would be able to walk around. After hurting myself, I left the bathroom to my desk. There I grabbed some pencils, basic colors need, and one of the sketchbooks. Since the one night I have been drawing like a mad man. I have already three sketchbooks filled with drawings. Some of the drawings were simple and unique while others were dark in a sense. I gathered up my supplies and headed for the door. I knocked three times softly and heard a click. No one popped their head out but I heard a rough voice.

"Do you have the jacket on?" they asked.

"No, I need someone to grab what I'm taking. I responded

"Lay it down and put the jacket on, I will grab it," the guard responded.

My old guards strangely all got transferred and this was the third new guard I have had since I got here. I did what they guard asked and put it down. I turned to look for my jacket. I stumbled over my own feet and feel to the ground. When I landed my head made contact with the floor. I saw stars for a minute. This was way too good to cancel a leaving right now, so I got up in checked my head in the mirror.

"Great, a bruise," I whispered to myself.

"Are you ready or not!" the guard screamed from the door.

"Yeah I'm coming," I said gathered my conscience.

I put on the jacket and walked to the door. "Finally," the guard whispered as I walked past him.

We started walking to a large elevator. The elevator looked new and shined all the lights off its metallic doors. The doors opened to display a small room. The guard pushed me in and the doors closed behind us. Once in I turned to face the recently closed doors. I felt the floor move from under me. The doors were just as shiny as the other side of the doors. The guard pushed the third button from the top and leaned against the wall. I heard soft music playing in the elevator in purpose to relax people. The music was actually irritating me because I was anxious and didn't want to relax. I tapped my foot similar to the heartbeat pounding in my chest.

The guard looked at me with a hard glare as if he has something to say. We didn't talk much, but I never really talked to the other guards either. The elevator came to a sudden halt.

"Be good" was all the guard said before he grabbed my arm and started pulling me through the doors.

Once out the doors I saw where we were. We were walking through an office style floor. I saw cubical after cubical with the top of each person's head. They looked as if they were hiding from the world with walls built to protect them from any contact. We turned into a very long hallway. After halfway down the hall, the guard made an abrupt stop.

"Damn it, I know it's one of these doors," he swore under his breath.

He looked lost at the two doors in front of us. The guard was about to reach for one of the door handles. "Lost?" a voice came from behind us.

We both turned around quickly. It was a young looking scientist; she had her hair up and her glasses hanging on the end of her nose. She looked at the guard and then at me.

"You must be Niko," she said with a smile. I tried to smile back but I stopped myself short. I knew better to think anyone who worked here was civil.

"You don't need to worry, I'm your advisor," she smiled and opened the door next to us.

"Wrong door," she said with a small giggle and walked in.

The guard swore under his breath and then pushed me in. We entered a small room with a medium table in the center. The table held two chairs parallel to each other. The room was decorated with small crafts and pictures. It looked as if a small child had made them. I caught a glimpse of a clay animal on top of the table. It was a small brown dog with a black spot on its eye. The child who had made this spent a good amount of time smoothing it I noted to myself. I would guess it would be nana since she is the one who comes here. I wasn't told her age so I didn't know what to expect. The guard led me to the closest seat and pushed me into it. The young lady looked at me.

"We won't have any hassles with you, will we?" she asked in a pleased tone.

I nodded and made my attention go to the small dog. It reminded me of my sister and I couldn't figure out why. I wished I could see her again.

"So, are you ready?" the scientist.

I nodded and turned toward the newly discovered chalkboard on the wall I hadn't looked at. She wrote in giant letters "Mrs. Yua" and turned with a smile. She seemed too upbeat and not worried for someone who works here in the place. I looked around to see the guard had left. This struck me with confusion. Why did they suddenly trust me? I heard a click from the door beside me.

I sat up straight. A small girl walked through. She looked a mere 12 year old to me. She looked my way and her eyes brightened up. Behind her I saw an arm. Soon a body, it was Kurama.

"Everything's going be fine in here right," he asked and gave me a hard stare.

"Yeah," was all I could say before the little girl jumped up and ran right into me.

She had jammed us into a huge to tight I gave up on pushing her away. She hugged until her heart contented and then stopped. She stared right at me with her big eyes.

"You're Niko!" she screamed with thrill in her voice.

"I'm nana and I'm so excited to see you!" again right in my ear.

I laughed a little, "If you keep this up, I'm not going to be able to hear you anymore," I joked.

She smiled the same smile as Kio. I felt heat from my eyes but I forced them back. Nana didn't notice them for she continued to be thrilled.

"We can do this, this, that, oh that to!" she listed as I was trying to keep up. "It seems Nana and you will be fine together," Kurama said with a pleased look.

"I have to go," he said as he walked out the door.

Nana was so excited she couldn't sit. "When I heard they found another one of us, I was so excited and bothered papa to let me meet you," Nana was telling me.

She gleamed at me and I smiled a small smile back. "So are you guys ready?" Mrs. Yua asked.

"Yes!" nana screamed.

I couldn't hold the laughter erupting inside of me. I hadn't been this happy at all throughout my whole stay here. "How many days has it been?" I wondered to myself. I believe it had been a month of me here. I've seen the director four times now. Once in the beginning, then it was when he sent me to Lucy, and two other times where he became angry and threatened it was going to get worse. I shook the thoughts out of my head.

Nana composing her excitement finally sat down. Before she sat down she grabbed the chair and dragged it right next to mine. She smiled and sat next to me. That day we got to sit and ask some questions. Nana was completely oblivious of the real world. She didn't know what our planet was called neither that they were called planets.

Mrs. Yua sat at the corner against the wall just watching us with pleased eyes. She seemed to trust us for she said I could take my jacket off and relax. I took my jacket off and flung it over my chair but I didn't relax. I could never relax in this prison. After awhile of talking Nana became sleepy and leaned her head against my shoulder. She was soon sleeping.

"I will call Kurama," Yua said and tiptoed out of the room.

I waited in silence sitting still. I looked over on the desk. I had forgotten that I brought my sketch pad. With as little moment I could make a reached out to grab it.

"Don't listen to them," Nana whispered in my ear.

I turned my head to see she was still sleeping. "They will only kill you, and everyone else," she whispered again.

She was sleep talking to me. I couldn't get what she meant. Suddenly Kurama and Yua came from the door. Kurama walked over and picked Nana in his arms.

"She enjoyed meeting you, she was very excited," he said.

"They don't treat her well, so it's nice for her to have a friend" he added.

I saw the worry in his eyes. I looked and noticed scars on her arms. I huge knot tied into my stomach. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"They will be after you," he stated. I looked up at him.

"I won't kill," was I could say before forcing myself to stop.

I couldn't tell him or anyone how I felt. They were all same in a way. They didn't care for me. My guard appeared in front of the door. Before he could ask I put on my jacket and sketchbook and I walked out of the room. As we were walking I turned to face them. Yua was waving as Kurama was watching me walk away.

When we got to my cell, I wanted for the guard to unlock the high secured cell door. When I was unlocked he looked up at me.

"Can you draw my daughter a sunset?" he asked in a debating tone.

I was thrown back by the question. "Sure," I shrugged. It wasn't like I have anything better to do.

"Thanks" he said quickly and pushed me in. Once in my cell I felt as if something was different. Not with the room but with everyone in this prison.


	8. Chapter 7: Experiments

**Chapter 7: Experiments**

I had been stuck her for a month now and it isn't much different than the day I arrived here. I have the same guard and he seemed to warm up a bit and isn't so demanding, I drew the sunset and he gave me a piece of cake that his wife had baked.

Nana and I get to see each other almost every day unless they are hurting her. I'm waiting for the day they need me. I rather it be me than small Nana. She shocked me with her positivity and her relationship with Kurama. I actually saw a smile from him. I have three sketch books left. The other drawings are hung all around the room by tack provided by Kurama. I haven't changed much. My hair was in disarray and my eyes usually bare. Most of the day I sit on my bed in rethink my life. I remember events and celebrations like they were yesterday. Tomorrow was my birthday. I didn't realize it until I crossed out the month.

"Great, "I whispered to myself when I heard my cell door open.

I turned to see an angry man. His face was red of furry and he didn't look like he wanted to talk. He had dark red hair and brown eyes. He was slightly tall but not huge I was about to ask him a question when he charged at me. I was in shock but moved at the last second. The man pushed himself off the wall and crashed into me from behind. I tumbled to the ground with the furious man punching me. I blocked the punches with my arms. I could feel myself being bruised. I pushed him off and rolled over. I was trying to get up before he grabbed me and hurled me into the wall. My head hit first and took and my body followed. He turned me around and gave me a punch to the ribs. This took my breath away and I collapsed to the floor. My vision pulsed from blurry to black. I rolled to my side trying to prepare for more.

Then I heard "No boss he still won't budge," said the man who had just recently attacked me.

Was this a test or something? I tried to push myself up but the man grabbed my collar a dragged me up. He grabbed my jacket and threw it on me. He started to drag me to the door; I was in too much pain to fight back so I followed. I couldn't recall much around me. I felt hot blood rush down the side of my face and out of my nose. I might have broken that again. In a short walk we came to a door. He threw me into the dark room and locked the door behind me. In the center there was a chair and a table. I slowly walked to the table and fell into the seat.

Here I held my hand firmly against the wound on my head and closed my eyes. I felt like passing out but I held my breath. I heard the door open and footsteps coming my way. I tried to look up but my vision was burry and I couldn't make out the face of the human in front of me. I knew it was a man by the suit and the smell of cheap cologne.

"So after a month you still don't want to talk!" the edgy voice screamed into my ear.

I sat still not even allowing the breath to leave my mouth. A fist connected with my face and sent me out of the chair and to the floor. I didn't move because I knew if I did it was in my favor. The man grabbed my arm and dragged me to the chair. He pushed me onto it and began to yell again.

"What would we have to do to get you to become what you really are?" he screamed in a sarcastic tone.

"But your different, and we are going to find out what you are," he added and left the room. The room was still dark but I had adjusted to it. My eyes burned with tears and I rolled off the chair to the ground. When I hit the ground I gave a small yelp in pain and I flipped over to lie on my back. They were planning something. The one thing that came to mind was the experiments that they did to Nana. I closed my eyes. I knew I was going to die but not so soon.

I missed Nana. She had reminded me if Kio. Her laughter gave me great joy in this hell hole. I haven't seen her for three days due to experiments. Nana says they won't touch Lucy because they know she would kill anyone near. I heard the door open again. My vision was almost completely gone by now from the blood, tears, and concussion. From there I didn't know what happened next because I was going in and out of my concussion. All I remember is me being picked up and brought to a lab room. The walk there was quick and silent.

The room was almost completely white with silver instruments aligning the walls. I shuddered by the looks of some. They had set me up on a metal table as if I was some road kill being dissected. I sat up and rubbed my palm against my head. My head throbbed as an earthquake quaked throughout my body. I studied the instrument along the wall and tried my best to think what they might be used for.

The room's door opened and in came the director and two scientists. One was the scientist that I had seen the first time I saw Lucy. She didn't look much different but her name escaped me. She saw me staring and turned to the other scientist. The other was a short balding man. While they were discussing the director walked to the wall of instruments.

"Ahh what magnificent tools of life," he smiled to himself.

The male scientists took a step forward. "Since we are having difficulty with what kind of Diclonius he is, he said and gave me a mean stare, we have decided to run tests" he said to the director.

They both smiled and the director walked out of the door. The female scientist gave me a quick glance and followed the director out of the room. The door shut with a bang and I heard it lock. From there on was hell. After it was done I was thrown back into my cell.

I laid on the floor with no movement. If someone had seen me they would think I was already dead. I moved to where I was on my back because it hurt less. My body was drenched in blood. They had put me through many experiments. One was to see how much damage I could take before I let my vectors out. I held them in and made them mad. With anger the experiments got worse. Another one was to see if I would dodge a bullet. I placed my hand on the hole in my arm. It burned that and the multiple shots they gave me. I don't know what each one was but it hurt each time. I looked on my bed to see bandages for my wounds.

"You're sick people!" I screamed out in pain and anger.

I got myself into a sitting position and reached for the chair. After getting myself on the chair I tried to look at my surrounding. I couldn't see well with my eyes being swollen. I found the bandages and balanced myself to reach for them.

I didn't want to stand for it might hurt more. With all my remaining strength reached out and touched the bandages but soon lost my balance. I tumbled to the floor holler in pain when I hit it. I didn't move. I felt the coldest in my body.

"Was I going to die" I whispered to myself. The first thing I thought of was Kio and then Nana. I didn't want to think of my parents or any of the other faces that hated me. I sat up and stayed still biting me tongue from pain. I wasn't going to die. I was going to leave this place alive, maybe not in one piece, but I will be alive.

I stood up and almost wobbled over. I caught myself and sat slowly on the bed. Grabbing the bandages I slowly started wrapping up the worst wounds. Most likely they will have a doctor look at me tomorrow. They wouldn't let their unknown experiment die.


	9. Chapter 8: Second Encounters

**Chapter 8: Second Encounters**

My old wounds have healed but this has given them the chance to make me more of a guinea pig to their experiments. I have dealt with experiments over and over again. To a point I have given up on living. I lay there on my bed staring at my tally marked wall. I couldn't move. I had sat there since yesterday. Moving was impossible at the moment due to my injuries. While the experiments have started I have been treated like a dog among every worker I run into.

Such as yesterday while I was being dragged to the lab, the person dragging me was stopped by another. He asked him if I was being tested. When yes was said he got an evil smile.

As we were walking away he yelled behind us, "You deserve it, you'll kill us all,"

I honestly didn't know what I did to deserve anything they were giving me. I closed my eyes and pictured outside. The only good thing that came out of this was they now stopped experimenting on Nana and focused on me since I didn't have horns but had vectors.

I decided I was going to wrap myself in my blanket and attempt sleep. Moving the slightest in my bed caused pain to shoot through my whole body. I bit my tongue. When I finally sat up my head felt dizzy. I heard my door being unlocked. I rotated my body so my feet touched the floor. When the door opened I saw it was Kurama.

"Hello, Niko," was all he could say.

I bet I looked horrible just from the facial expression Kurama had given me.

"I'm sorry," he added.

"I miss Nana," I said.

"She misses you to," he smiled

"You know Nana reminds me of Kio?" I asked not totally myself.

"Yeah, Nana is something else," he smiled. His smiled faded with every glance.

"Niko, today the director has ordered you to see Lucy, there is a good chance he will have you killed," he said with burden.

I closed my eyes; I was waiting for this day.

"She is being moved later today to a bigger facility," he added.

"Do we go know," I pushed out.

"Yeah," he responded.

I sat up ignoring the pain, all the pain spreading through my muscles felt like nothing to me. My body was in shock and I felt the numbness. He handed me the jacket and I threw it on. I pushed off my bed by my hands. I almost tipped over but caught my balance at the end.

"Ready?" Kurama patiently asked.

"Yeah," I walked near the door.

"Kurama, could you tell me something?"I asked.

"Hmm?" was the only sound he made.

"Will you save Nana?" I asked in a hushed tone.

He turned toward me and walked to the door. With his hand on the handle he answered in a whisper "of course".

We walked out of the cell together and down the hall. It was nice not being dragged; it made me feel slightly more human. When we reached Lucy's room I saw the one lady who was the director's assistant. She looked at me and at my many marks. She turned away, like everyone else does.

"He is here for Lucy," Kurama spoke up.

"Go ahead," she said without lifting her eyes toward us.

Kurama walked me toward the door.

"Good luck," he said and opened the door. Just as the door opened a clumsy secretary fell and spilled the newly poured coffee.

"Kisaragi, just leave it," Kurama said giving her a simplistic look.

She backed out of the room quickly. Kurama rubbed his nose where his glasses sat.

"Go ahead, Niko," he said in a small voice as if he were terrified.

I walked into the dark room leaning against the wall. The door shut behind me and the room grew pitch black, except for the light that glared on the large container in the middle of the room. I heard the air escape from the opening. I walked to the opposite side of the room so I could see Lucy when she got out. Hopefully she wouldn't attack me.

I saw her foot touch the ground and then her other. I walked closer and stopped short. I felt her vector enter my body. It seemed clenched around my heart. I chill went through my body.

"You know I don't think I will fight that off," I said in a sadistic tone.

She could kill me right now, why doesn't she?

"Have you learned yet?" she asked.

"Yeah," I sadly agreed.

Her vector slowly pulled out of my body. I got bigger chills once it left. She took a few steps out from her cell and walked toward me. She hadn't changed at all. She looked at me not changing her expression.

"I see you're a guinea pig," she said.

I laughed a little; I don't know why I found that witty.

"So why did they put you back here?" she asked lifelessly.

"They are thinking about killing me since I won't give them what they want," I answered.

"Stupid humans think they know everything, that's why we need to get rid of them," she said in the exact same tone.

Her tone did not change.

"I won't kill," I snapped.

"I don't need you, since you can't fight for yourself," she responded and went into her cell.

"Listen to this, if we don't kill them, they will kill us all, and even the children that have it, we are a disease to them," and with that she closed her cell.

It seemed like she was up to something. I stood there dumfounded. She was right, but I couldn't kill not after what happened. With a second of thinking arms came up from behind me and wrapped me in the jacket before I could react.

I don't know why but I struggled. I had never struggled and still got hurt, but fighting back made me feel stronger.

I wasn't going to let them kill me. I would stay away from killing but I wasn't going to die not for them. With the sudden burst of will I pushed the guard off of me. I crossed near Lucy's container.

The guard stopped cold had glazed, scared eyes. I was in Lucy's to meter area. He wouldn't go further. He stared at me angrily. Kurama entered the room and stood next to the guard.

"Niko?" he asked.

"I don't want to die," I said before he could ask me.

Kurama looked at me "you won't".

With that I left the zone and the guard grabbed me. He then proceeded to drag me out of them room. I accidently tripped and the guard saw this as me fighting back. So in "self defense" he knocked me to the ground and gave me a couple good punches. Before I got back to my cell, my face and body had bruises.

The director was out for the day and couldn't see me. So I was sent straight to my cell. They threw me on the floor. I curled up a bit and laid there. My vectors burned my back, but I forced them back. Killing wasn't going to change anything. "But would allow myself to be free," I questioned myself. I got up to my bed and passed out within minutes. That night I had a horrible nightmare of death.


End file.
